


Lagomorph

by crowroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Brotherly Love, Childhood, Curses, Demon Dean, Drunk Dean, Episode: s03e03 Bad Day at Black Rock, Episode: s07e22 There Will Be Blood, Episode: s11e07 Plush, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Flashbacks, Imaginary Friends, Love, Memories, Rabbits, Season/Series 12, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: Dean, and rabbits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to [frozen_delight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight)<3!

 

“Were-rabbits,” Dean says, “humping like were-bunnies.” Snorts.

“What?” Sam says. Leans across the booth to knock a piece of… something off Dean’s chin.

“Dude, you're drunk.”

“Not,” Dean says, stiff and offended. Takes a swig of cheapo: “Just wondering why we don’t get somethin’ easier to kill than—“

“Carnivores?” Sam says.

“I think they’re vegetarians,” Dean says, ”but—if they’re _were_ -rabbits they probably got fangs.” Another sip. Tastes like piss, or dirt. Piss-dirt. Shudder.

Serious: “Yeah, definitely. Fangs.”

“Incisors,” Sam says, “maybe four of them.”

“Nerd,” Dean says.

*

Once—

Dean interrogated a plushie with giant ears.

And a teddy bear.

Unicorns; clowns.

Found out Sam had a friend he couldn’t see.

If childhood ain’t dead

\--it might as well be. 

*

The cab driver (Izzy, she said) had a flaming-heart tattoo and a thing for Chevys and (aw, man)  walkup eyes that told him exactly when she was off the clock.

“…noodle house closer to the lake has great dim sum,” she was saying, “you want to—“

He might; he might have, despite late-summer shore-walkers eaten by slime; might have if--

if hadn’t caught sight of that rabbit-foot dangle-hopping from the mirror, sinister shuffles and soft static and toes--

Shoes.

Curses. Sam stumbling all over himself.

“I, uh,” —and there was Sammy’s long-legged sidewalk lope, hand tumbling Baby’s keys, evening sky over industry. “Like to, but—“

“Yeah,” the cabbie said, and he watched her catch a Samful and not think, oh,  _brother_.

“Figures. You been together long?”

“Since birth. Uh, his.”

“Right.”

He watched her give her foot a pet for luck, crank up the Zep, roll off the curb.

Didn’t get to tell her: find yourself another charm.

*

Dean looked in the mirror and growled. Howled. Felt good. Fire up the arm, Mark-to-heart; apex singing in the veins; eyes just holes in the ground.

Black.

Reflection cowered and gathered its legs under it and bolted.

Didn’t want to come out.

*

All these years ago--

Dean asked Sam to be his Valentine.

“But we're brothers,” Sammy said. 

But you know--wasn't no cutout heart on Sam's desk at Warren Middle School, or in his backpack, or in his locker; no-one’d remembered to leave him a post-it even, least of all the tween witch he was haiku-mooning over (she was a redhead, figures); and the hallway smelled of fake-orange cleanup crap; maybe puke.

Dean tugged at Sammy's backpack strap. “Come on.”

Dean had a chocolate bunny in his hand. Like: Easter overstock, old, or maybe some sort of revisionist Valentine because it had a shiny pink wrapper with lighter pink...hearts, or footprints; heartprints. Something.

Sam flashed him a little sunshine, took it from his palm like it didn't remind him at all of the holidays they didn’t have.

*

“I can’t live on rabbit food,” Dean said. Groused, that’s what Sam’d say. Freaking zombified food supply.

“Organic,” Sam said, held up a carrot like, well. Sometimes a carrot is a carrot is an organic carrot.

Dean’s stomach wanted blood. Sam cut him a salad: tomato, soft-seeded; pepper, chopped, sliced strawberry; shredded radish, reddish lettuce. Dressing the color of--

“Wine vinegar,” Sam said, “look at all this red stuff.”

It was pretty good.

*

Lots of cover in the world—sometimes even when you need it.

Sometimes Dean wakes up, even now, with his nose in his brother's hair, Baby close as a den around them.

Sometimes Dean wakes up in the woods, face in the dirt, heart thudding, head thumping—something soft and alive under his hands.

 

 


End file.
